A day at Tres Bien
by nekogonya
Summary: Miles/Phoenix. Phoenix loose a bet to Maya, and Miles gets to reap the benefits of that.


A deal was a deal…wasn't it? At least Maya and Pearl thought so. Nick made an agreement so now he was to stick to it, no matter what the cost. That was how you lived an honest life after all. Maya repeated that to Phoenix, while Pearl nodded eagerly behind her, giggling softly into her hand.

"S-Seriously…you really want me to?"

Maya nodded, clapping her hands together. "Nick! You lost the bet, so now you have to pay up. And since I know you don't have any money, this is just as good,"

"Oh Mr. Nick…you'll do anything for Mystic Maya, won't you?" Pearl gushed, her hands to her cheeks.

"That's right Nick. You don't want teach Pearls here to go back on her word, do you?" Maya asked as she lightly smirked up at her partner.

Phoenix could feel a cold sweat gather along his forehead as he looked down at the two girls. Of course Maya would use Pearl to get him to do this. Otherwise, he would just outright refuse her. Would this really make Pearl not trust him? It was just a small bet, but leave it to Maya to really play it up. So now the small girl was looking up at him, big brown doe eyes shining. He was stuck, wasn't he?

Allowing a large sigh, he finally gave in. What choice did he have? None, when Pearl was looking at him like that.

"Yay! Nick gave in, I knew you would!" Maya cheered, as Phoenix sighed. Well, at least it was only the two girls there, how horrible could it get? "Alright…I'll be out in a minute," he said and walked out into the back.

Maya and Pearl giggled as they rushed to their seats, waiting excitedly for Phoenix to come out.

A soft chime was heard, and the door opened, Maya looking up expectantly. "Oh, Edgeworth!" she called out, waving her arm from her seat.

Miles looked down at the chicken scratch of a note he was given. Well, more or less, he found taped to his office door. He could only guess that Pearl attempted to write it, the young girl having little understanding of reading and writing. Such a sheltered life led to these things, he guessed. But he got the message well enough.

_Come to Tres Bien for a really big surprise!_

Pearl was giggling madly, unable to contain herself as Maya scooted over, allowing Edgeworth to sit next to her. The man sighed, wondering if he could just turn and walk out. But Pearl spotted him as well, and waved, standing up in her seat. "Mr. Edgeworth!! Come sit next to Mystic Maya!"

Edgeworth sighed. Damn children. The small girl was rather adorable; even he had to admit it. Thus, making her upset would just make him feel awkward. Finally, he moved and took a seat next to Maya, looking at her plainly.

"I suppose there must be something vastly important for you to wish me here while I am working," Edgeworth said, looking rather grumpy.

Maya slapped his back, making the normally dignified man allow a cry of surprise at the force. "Edgy! We're glad you came! we wouldn't want you to miss the surprise," she said as Pearl blushed.

"You could read my note? Mystic Maya is helping me read and write,"

"Yes I could," he said as Maya nodded.

"I told you he'd be able to read it," she said to Pearl; the girl blushing even more.

"W-Was it good?"

"Yes, it was a very good note,"

She cheered as Maya smiled approvingly. Edgeworth felt a bit odd, praising the girl like that. He knew her of course, but it wasn't as if he spoke with children often. But he seemed to have done a fine job, and the girl was content. Her older cousin nodded at Edgeworth in approval.

"May I please ask…why I was asked to such a restaurant?" Edgeworth said. From what he last remembered of this place; well there was that case, that and the food was god awful. That's what Gumshoe said, and if Gumshoe said it was terrible, it had to be the worst meal imaginable. Then again, the two girls were whispering and giggling amongst themselves, as if something spectacular was going to happen. Most of all, they wanted to share the moment with him.

That left another question.: why him over Phoenix? After all, the girls were attached to Phoenix Wright by the hip. Maya being his assistant, and Pearl…well he wasn't sure what Phoenix was to Pearl. Not a father figure, as he certainly didn't take care of her like one. He acted more like an uncle to the girl if anything, which wasn't too odd, considering the limited options of family the two girls had. All Maya and Pearl had was each other. Maya's sister was murdered, Pearl's mother was executed, and Pearl's two older sisters were gone as well. There was an odd sort of kinship in that. After all, Edgeworth lost all of his family. While Francezica could be considered family of sorts, his blood relatives were all dead. Maybe things could have turned out differently for him, if he had someone like Maya in his life when he was a child. That's right; they were far off from him. Each had a loving family member they could rely on and care for.

"Hello? Earth to Miles Edgeworth…?"

Maya's voice brought him back from his daydreams, as he shook his head, the menu laid out for him. "Hurry and look it over. Our waitress is coming soon!"

He almost grumbled as he lifted the menu and scanned over it. All of it was in French. Granted, he knew some French, but it wasn't exactly his forte. He would probably pick something that sounded slightly familiar and hope that it didn't taste like vomit. Wait…who exactly was paying for this meal? He began to realize why he was invited over Phoenix.

"Just wait a minute…"

"AH!!"

Edgeworth jumped at the scream, as his head turned and looked at their waitress. He stared for a full minute before he was able to speak, "…Ph…Phoenix??"

So that was the surprise. Phoenix's eyes were as wide as saucers as he dropped the small pad of paper he was holding. Their waitress, of sorts, was Phoenix Wright. The girls were laughing hysterically, Maya practically in tears as she fell back from her seat, clutching the table. Pearl was covering her face, her giggles ringing out from her fingers. Edgeworth was unable to do anything but stare, his mouth wide open.

Phoenix was stripped of his normal blue suit for something more orange. He was forced to wear the gaudy orange uniform from the French café. In the back of Edgeworth's mind, he wondered why they would choose an orange maid uniform. Black was traditional; even pink would make more sense, fitting in with the pink motif. But the orange was just glaring, a sharp contrast to everything around him. The skirt fell down to his knees, showing his shins down to his socks. Edgeworth guessed that there wasn't a pair of shoes that fit the man. He wondered how they even got a costume to fit Phoenix's body. No detail was spared, from the tiny white apron to the small, frilly little doily on his head. The normal spikes looked a bit out of place with the whole thing. That, and the man was a bit more broad then a normal woman.

The room finally quieted down as Maya and Pearl stopped giggling, Phoenix almost as white as a ghost. Then, Edgeworth finally said something.

"…Phoenix…Wright," Edgeworth said carefully, trying to think of exactly what he wanted to say. "I'm assuming you lost a bet? That, or there's something we've never discussed before,"

Phoenix's face went from white to bright red, his eyes darting to the ground. "…Maya…d-did you really…HAVE to invite him??"

"Well I thought he might get a kick of out it!" she said and winked.

"So what bet did you lose Phoenix?" Edgeworth asked, a slow smirk drawing across his face. Now, this was most definitely amusing.

"Poker," Maya answered. "I totally creamed him. He's probably the worst player I've ever seen. And I know he doesn't have any money, so on the final round we bet this…" she said as she grew serious, as if she was reflecting back on a long lost memory. "If I won, he would have to dress up as a waitress from Tres Bien, and serve Pearl and I lunch. If he won, I would clean the whole office top to bottom, including the bathroom," she said.

Edgeworth raised an eye at that. "That's all Phoenix? She picked a far more devious choice then you did,"

"I didn't think she'd actually win! Besides, cleaning the office would be useful," he said as Maya tapped her chin.

"Hmm…that's right, it is getting a bit messy isn't it? With all that random junk laying about," she said, as Phoenix offered a flat look.

"You mean YOUR junk. My office isn't storage space!"

She stuck her tongue out, "I know that! I'm just…moving things around, I'll get to emptying it."

"That's right! Mr. Nick is happy to help hold Mystic's Maya's things for her!" Pearl gushed.

Edgeworth chuckled lightly, glancing at the helpless defense attorney, the man looking as though he was sweating bullets.

"Right…well now that we've had fun, I'm changing…" he said as he turned to head back into the kitchen.

Maya pouted. "HEY! What about our lunch Nick!" she called out. Edgeworth reached into his wallet and pulled out some cash, handing it to Maya. "Here…take Pearl to the noodle place down the street. Its much better quality food than here," he said, as Maya thought for a moment.

"Well…you are right. The food here is quite awful," she said as Pearl sighed.

"But this place is really cute!"

"Trust me Pearls…the noodle stand down the street has the best noodles around… _and_ Edgy's treating," she said, moving over to take Pearl by the hand. Pearl smiled then and nodded, the two girls holding hands as they walked out. "Apologize to Nick for me!" Maya called out, leaving the two alone in the restaurant. Edgeworth waited until the girls were gone before he stood and made his way to the back to find Phoenix attempting to reach the bow behind him. The frilly little hat was already on the counter. Edgeworth chuckled, moving up behind the other.

"A-Ah! Miles…you scared me," Phoenix said, jumping a bit as the prosecutor settled behind him. Miles smirked lightly as he turned the other around to get a better look. "Oh Phoenix…this is just too…rich,"

"E-Enough…jeez. I wasn't going to do it, but she dragged Pearl here…and damn it," he muttered, his face bright red with embarrassment. Miles couldn't help but feel a bit perverse, looking the other man over in the dress. He couldn't exactly say he looked beautiful in it. There was some awkwardness to it. The dress fell down to his knees, but it was a bit tight, Phoenix's body being a bit too big and not holding the feminine curves that the outfit was made for. Although, he did like how embarrassed Phoenix looked; how the man grew even more flustered around Miles.

"I am so very glad that I was told of this," Miles said, as he pulled the other close to him. Phoenix's eyes snapped open, as if the other was mad.

"Wait…what are you…"

Miles silenced the man with a kiss, his hands gripping the other's arms to keep him within his own. Phoenix wasn't exactly going to struggle or anything; Miles was always good at kissing. He was already starting to grow compliant to the other, his hands settling on the man's chest when Miles pulled back to lick the man's lower lip and make his way down his neck.

"A-Ah…Miles, we can't…not here…"

"Hmm why not? This place has been abandoned since that case," Miles whispered against his skin.

Phoenix winced lightly as his companion bit down on his neck, the Prosecutor's nimble fingers working on the bows and buttons in the front. He then felt his back touch the cool countertop, trapped between it and the dominating Prosecutor. Miles chuckled softly as Phoenix squirmed under his touch. "W…What about Maya and Pearls…?"

"Sent them off. They'll be enjoying some noodles down the street," he said lightly, as he opened the shirt, just a bit, so he could gain more access to his neck. There was a safe spot right underneath the collar, where he always liked to make a mark. There was an old one there, but it was fading away. Well, that wouldn't do, now would it? He bit and sucked on that bit of skin, running his tongue all along it. Phoenix was gasping, his arms moving to wrap around, settling his hands on the man's back. "M-Miles! S-Stop…that was s-starting to go away,"

"I know," Miles said, a slight smirk on his face as he blew lightly on the skin there, watching as it turned a bright red. Phoenix almost whined, his legs pressed tightly together, as if he was hiding something. But Miles knew better, a soft chuckle resonating from his throat as he reached a hand down, cupping the other gently.

"You can't hide this so easily now, can you?" Miles uttered as Phoenix groaned in pleasure. Phoenix mentally cursed the man as his legs started to spread slightly, feeling the hand rubbing over the material of the skirt, working his cock to life. It was already embarrassing to be in a dress, but to have the Prosecutor rub him like that, having him moan and squirm in pleasure. That was way beyond embarrassing. Phoenix was half between smacking the man away and begging for more.

Miles, on the other hand, was enjoying himself thoroughly. It was fun dominating the embarrassed man, but maybe the maid costume added more to it. What was he doing, wasting a good opportunity like this? This could be even more adventurous if he went for it. Why not? This was adventurous as got, so why not go all the way? Pulling back, he left poor Phoenix panting and shaking, his knuckles turning white from gripping the counter so harshly. He stared then, his eyes wide at Miles as he tried letting go of the counter, almost afraid to. Miles smirked down at the other,\ as he reached down and began to undo his own pants.

"Get on your knees and suck," he said.

Phoenix stared at the other as if he was mad. Miles unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, hard and ready for the other. Phoenix's eyes immediately drifted down to it, looking at how hard and slick it was. He unconsciously licked his lips, unable to lift his gaze from it.

"Well? I will not tell you again: get down on your knees and suck," Miles demanded, his voice more firm.

Phoenix was shocked, how commanding the other was, and how seductive it was at the same time. Maybe it was the maid uniform, or the way the other was slowly stroking himself, but Phoenix had fallen to his knees and nestled his face close, taking the tip into his mouth. Miles almost purred in satisfaction as his fingers buried into the familiar spikes, encouraging the other to take more in. Phoenix was taking his time, enjoying the feel of the other filling his mouth, Miles keeping his hips still for him. No need to choke him, now, right?

Soft pants were exchanged as Phoenix's head started to bob. Taking more into his mouth, then out again, his eyes hazed in pleasure, almost watching as the thick length moved under his lips. Miles' fingers were digging into his hair, messing them out of the usually spikes as he lead the other's head, trying to get the other to pull more and more into his mouth. He was almost hissing in pleasure, slowly starting to move his hips into the other's mouth. The dark haired man had gotten so much better at this. When they first started, Phoenix was rather awkward about sex. Giving blow jobs; well, let's just say that, left on his own, his teeth went a bit wild. But Miles was patient, and was able to train the other to suck cock properly. If anything, it was nice to be able to train the other to do exactly what he wanted, how he wanted it. He could feel the other's tongue almost twitching on the underside of his cock, Miles panting softly as he started to rock his hips faster, going deeper into his throat. Miles was so lost in the heat, how warm and wet that mouth was, that he didn't notice he was thrusting too hard. Phoenix was starting to gag as he fell back and coughed softly.

Miles panted as he looked at the other apologetically, as he bent down and brushed his fingers against his cheek. "There…there…" he whispered as he moved and he helped the other stand, Phoenix gathering himself a bit before he was turned around, Miles pushing him down over the counter. Once he finally gathered himself, Phoenix was face first with the white counter, his eyes widening a bit.

"M…Miles…what…"

"No…no not Miles, call me Master," he cooed almost.

Phoenix felt his whole face light up, "No way!"

"Come now…we've gone this far already. You didn't seem to object to sucking me off," he said lightly. He was behind Phoenix, moving to lift the skirt up. Smirking, he almost laughed, seeing that he was wearing boxers underneath. "What, no panties?"

"I-I was not going to wear those!"

"Hn…too small perhaps?" he said lightly, as he yanked down the other's boxers, leaving him completely exposed. Phoenix was clutching the counter as Miles pulled out his wallet, digging out a condom and pulling it onto his cock. He could feel the other press the tip there, causing him to wince. No lube? Well there was some saliva, and the lube from the condom.

Miles was breathing deep as he slowly started pushing in, Phoenix allowing a soft cry. It hurt, he could feel the slight burn as the other pushed into him, pulling the muscles open. Miles wasn't having much luck, as he pushed the tip of his cock in before pulling out. They still needed lube. Phoenix's legs were shaking as he closed his eyes, his cheek pressed against the cool tile, panting softly. Looking over, Miles noticed something on the counter, something Phoenix couldn't see, but would offer them some lube.

Phoenix was a bit nervous. His hard on had softened a bit from the other trying to force his way in. But then he felt something cool against the small puckered hole, as he sighed in relief. Miles must have brought something. After lubing and stretching the other a bit more carefully, Miles pressed an apologetic kiss on the other's back, before he gently started to push into him. This time around, it went by much smoother, as he slowly pushed, farther into the other, until he buried into himself completely. Licking his lips, Miles kissed the back of the other's neck, licking the bone there lightly. Phoenix was breathing softly, his head falling back a bit as he felt it pushed up against the other's shoulder, Miles turning his head so they could kiss. They shared a slow, languid kiss, their tongues almost clashing against each other. Finally Miles moved as he started to pull back, and the pushed back in, his fingers resting on his hips.

Miles started a slow, steady pace, feeling the other's skin against his own once he was buried completely. He watched as his cock slowly slide in and out, Phoenix's hands sliding up and down the cool tile of the counter. "G-Good…good…" Miles moaned quietly, as he felt how hot the other was, clenching to his cock. Phoenix was panting harshly, feeling Mile's hand reach between his legs, stroking him off; getting him back to hardness. Phoenix was moaning loudly, allowing his hips to fall back against the other, jerking and twitching almost.

"H-Harder…" Phoenix begged as Miles laid his whole body over the other, kissing and licking the skin around his neck as he forced his hips into the other. He jerked almost, banging Phoenix mercilessly into the counter. Phoenix was crying out with each thrust, growing closer and closer to his end. His head was pressed back up against Miles as the other almost tore into his neck, screaming with his release. Miles felt the sticky goo slide down his fingers and against the counter, Phoenix's body clinging tightly to his cock. Miles growled almost, hissing as he pounded into the other, Phoenix whimpering as he lay against the counter, shaking as Miles finally came. Phoenix then felt the other stop and hold onto him tightly.

After a few moments, both were still, as Miles lay on top of the other. Phoenix was curled up against the counter, panting harshly as he closed his eyes. Miles slowly pulled out of him and rolled off the condom, tucking it back into the wrapper. Phoenix breathed softly as he slowly stood, his legs a bit shaky from being laid out on the counter. Miles pulled the other close and kissed him gently, lightly licking and sucking on his lips. Phoenix moaned and pulled back a bit, offering a bit of a whine.

"Ah…that was a bit rough…"

"All in good fun Phoenix," Miles said, rubbing the other's back lightly.

Phoenix sighed, but he smiled a bit at his lover, shaking his head. "What came over you there?"

"Hmm I don't know. Maybe you should wear that more often Phoenix?"

Phoenix made a face, as he began to yank off the uniform, and toss it aside. His regular clothes were folded on another counter as he began to change into them, Miles offering an amused smile.

"I'll make it up to you, dinner at my place,"

Phoenix smiled a bit then. "Sounds good…we should go check on Maya and Pearls, they're probably finished up by now,"

Once dressed, he walked out with Miles, thinking to himself quietly. "Hey Miles…I was just thinking. What did you use for lube?"

"Ah…that," he said as he tilted his head. "I had it with me,"

"Hold it," Phoenix said as he frowned a bit. "If you had it before hand, you wouldn't have tried to go without it," he said, a growing feeling of dread starting to fill him. Why was the other hiding it?

Miles offered a bit of a shrug then, as he kept his hands in his pockets. Phoenix gave him a look as Miles sighed and pulled out his hands, showing nothing except some kind of greasy residue.

Maya and Pearl were making their way back from the noodle stand, seeing the two men chatting. Pearl was holding her stomach, looking quite full. "Ah…that was really good. We should thank Mr. Edgeworth!" she said.

"YOU PUT CRISCO IN ME?!"

Maya jumped as Phoenix shouted, Miles looking almost flustered as he rubbed his arm, poor Phoenix just looking flabbergasted at the thought.

"Um…Mystic Maya…why did Mr. Edgeworth put Crisco in Mr. Nick?" she asked, as Maya rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm not too sure I want to find out Pearls…"


End file.
